


Sunflower

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Summary: ^q^
Kudos: 1





	Sunflower

赌上命运吧。

春天融化了雪花沉入泥土，地表渗出血红，今年飘散的是樱花，还是腐尸呢。  
挣脱阴暗狭窄的鸟笼来到外界，冲上的既非枝头更非云霄，只能依然低头摸索着寻找着。匍匐在泥泞的土地上任人践踏着，没有任何人会注意到蜷缩在泥土上那肮脏而又丑陋的昆虫死尸吧，就像名字所传达的那样，只是被困在树胶中永远沉眠的虫子尸体而已，恶心而又散发着腥臭味，从谁都不会驻足注目的树干上坠下，落入臭水沟中，被冲着送向更前方的深渊，不断坠落，堕落。渺小而又寂寞，寒冷的肮脏的灵魂，连被念佛升天都不被允许，只能永远沉陷在淤泥中透过浑浊的水流艰难地挣扎着，挣扎着……伸出的双手乱抓着渴求着最后的光芒。  
又会像在黑暗中孤独怀抱着双膝瑟瑟发抖的那时候一样只能无止尽地继续等待吗，行尸走肉的每一天。

明明名字中同样带着樱花之意，为何只有自己不被春天接纳呢，只能永远矗立在门外。无法触及温暖只能被困在树胶中深埋地下的话，连成为滋润樱花的养分都做不到啊……既然已经注定无法成为绽放的樱花，最起码通过另一种形式……就算成为肥料，也比在黏腻的黑暗中无声消失要好上万倍。同样转瞬即逝，被所有人爱着的耀眼樱花，比丑陋难看匍匐在地的昆虫要美丽万倍。明明同样都是樱花，明明……  
不需要啊，已经不需要了，这样的存在已经没有什么意义了，干脆就在这里……

“樱河，樱河？”  
“太好了，你终于醒过来了。”  
是谁……太过耀眼，无法彻底看清面容。但是，好温暖，你是谁，为何会在身边，明明是这样的我。  
“呵呵呵，樱河还是个孩子呢，也是，才刚刚升入高校一年级，还是个小宝宝呢。乖，乖，给你唱摇篮曲继续睡吧～，唱什么曲目比较好呢，嗯，让HiMERU想想。”  
“……非常抱歉HiMERU先生，竟然在工作的时候睡着。”  
“没事哦，像刚刚那样继续紧紧抱住HiMERU撒娇也没问题，樱河真是可爱呢。”  
眼前的人笑得格外温柔，几乎是这短暂的15年间面向自己的笑容中所见到的最为温柔的。有多久没被这么对待了呢，日常要面对的全是冷嘲热讽，厌恶的面孔以及冷漠的眼神，反正都已经习惯被嘲笑被当成笨蛋了。  
……脸上的温度莫名升腾了起来，是为什么呢，因为被人温柔以待吗，这样就能简单地被拉拢然后去轻易信任吗？那，这样的自己还真是一如既往地没用。

“对不起……我马上整理今天的资料，给您添麻烦了真得非常抱歉。”  
“樱河有点死板哦，嗯......是『别人道歉的时候就是拒绝的时候』吧，但这对做偶像来说，虽然也不能说算不上个人特色吧。” HiMERU突然认真地思索了起来。  
即使皱眉也依然如此美丽啊，真是被上天眷顾的人，和自己这种坠在地上的臭虫不同呢……

COSPRO经历了SS之后的种种变动，玲明和秀越也终于迎来了一定的改革。虽然刚入学作为玲明一年生，也不是特待生，却有机会来到全是精英的秀越进行实习。被分配到的这位特待生阁下在尽是脱颖而出精英的秀越，也是精英中的特异点。早早就进行solo活动并取得了一定的成绩和名声，虽然这也已经是不久前的事情了，那时候的脾气似乎也和现在不同，甚至能够因为不喜欢节目而寻找代打替身上台。如今性格似乎非常沉稳的样子，虽然开口说起话来依然立刻能产生异样感。  
但这和自己又有什么关系呢，只是实习而已，所处的世界与地位都不同，不可结缘，无论多么被温柔对待。  
一定……只是因为HiMERU是个温柔的人而已吧，自己并不是特殊的，对任何人来说都不是。就算不是自己，对他人都会这般温暖地露出笑容吧，一定是这样的。

“樱河，稍微开窗休息下吧。”  
“多谢，并不需要，我还能继续工作。”  
“嗯……有点伤脑筋呢，请不要忘了我们不仅是特待生和辅助者的关系，也是队友，是重要的伙伴。”  
“这种事……我当然知道。只是……”  
紧皱的眉头，微微咬住的嘴唇，就像不想面对什么一样背过去身体。  
“努力和认真是优点，但过头的努力和认真就是缺点了，樱河有时候对自己和队内的伙伴都太过严格了哦。”  
突然来到身边的温柔气息，只是站在身旁而已，淡淡奏响的嗓音犹如拂过的春风。高出整整十厘米的高大身躯，即便很瘦，看上去依然伟岸。该说不愧是经验丰富的前solo吗，不管何时气场和势头，都是自己这种初出茅庐的半吊子比不上的。  
一阵清风吹过，吹醒了钻着牛角尖的思绪，仅仅只是望着窗外的风景好像就得到了拯救。  
“看，HiMERU没说错吧。”春风一样的人微微眯起了眼睛，笑盈盈地看着自己。

HiMERU的专属房间，这座窗外正对着数颗樱花树，在这个季节打开窗户即是一场享受。放眼望去一片樱色，花瓣时不时被风吹落零落飘散，缓缓摇至地面，纷飞进窗内。  
“就像你一样。”HiMERU轻轻拍了拍琥珀的脑袋，拿下了刚落到琥珀头上的花瓣。  
“非常美丽。”  
非人般的白皙肌肤透亮着窗外透入的许许阳光，几乎下一秒就会消散般虚幻与飘渺。内心快要无法压抑高昂的鼓动，与难以启齿的愤怒。自从那天相遇之后，心中充满了焦躁与无法言语的嫉妒，以及淡淡的，难堪的希望。

想要更加知道你的事情。

美丽的樱花什么的，根本不符合自己，从出生开始就注定这是不属于自己的那份樱色。是虚假的，是伪品，全是谎言。能司掌这份樱色的，并不是自己啊……  
“谢谢……”却依然无法脱口而出伤人的话语，面对眼前这份单纯的，只是在享受着窗外景色的人来说，自己并没有资格迁怒。……没用的只是自己罢了。  
“真的，很美丽呢。”额头上突然落下的亲吻，带着温度的唇瓣烙印着。是突然扬起的大风吹落了他吗，就这么轻柔地跃动着步伐降临身边，像翩翩起舞的精灵或是仙子，捉摸不透，悄无声息地沉入自己的世界。

想要更加去触碰你。

“HiMERU先生？”不该慌张的，本不应该这样，却无法掩饰已经涨红的面色，尽管用双手遮挡也无法彻底挡住。  
“只是……不小心。抱歉，是禁止事项呢，『不能轻易对他人进行肢体接触』，但，HiMERU并不会轻易做这种事。”依然没有远离地靠近过来，下巴自然抵在了头顶，呼出的炙热吐息徘徊在正上方，寒冷的身躯渐渐覆上温热的掌心并最后停留在后背，轻柔而又谨慎地拥上了琥珀瘦小的身躯。身体之间依然留出一定的距离，HiMERU像是拥抱着无比珍贵的艺术品一样，又虔诚地亲吻起来。柔软的触感停留在额头，紧闭的双目以及微微颤抖着的纤长睫毛，最后近在咫尺地凝视着，呼出的暧昧吐息互相交换着，瘙痒着面颊。琥珀根本无法也不敢睁眼去正视，只能僵硬着身躯愣着，甚至还没有反应过来刚刚发生了什么。

“我们在某种程度上很像呢，有着各自的秘密，什么都不说，也不用去逼迫。”HiMERU稍稍拉开了些距离，双手撑在窗台上，继续欣赏着窗外的景色。  
“就像你会时不时因为好奇来探寻HiMERU的秘密，HiMERU也一定程度上搜集着信息推理出了你的事情。”  
“……HiMERU先生真是狡猾。”过了很久琥珀才闷闷地吐露出一句。  
“是吗。”春风摇曳着HiMERU的发丝，让人看入了迷。  
“……并不值得欣赏，这种东西，这种脆弱的东西。”  
撇过去的视线，扭开的倔强脑袋，因为生气而稍微有些鼓起的面部，无一不让人觉得心爱。  
“据说樱花飘落的速度是每秒五厘米，对逝去来说也并不算快。所以仍然有充足的时间去寻找自由，就算最后会坠入泥土，但人类，我们大家最后的归处都是尘土，都是一样的。即使是如此慢速的死亡，经历轮回替换，也依然能够到达地球上最遥远的距离。”  
HiMERU伸出手抚摸起了琥珀的脑袋，“就算是你，也有充分的自由去寻找想要做的事情。既然已经冲出牢笼，就不要继续沉睡在过去。”  
“……HiMERU先生也是一样吗？”  
“和你一样哦。虽然，未来谁都无法知晓。”  
“……人类的悲伤喜悦，希望与绝望能够互相分享吗？”  
“是呢，是可以办到的。”

一直以来那座阻挡在身前高高站立的墙壁在这一瞬间，有什么传递了过来。厚实的墙壁似乎变得透明了一些，甚至能够穿透想要闯进来的阳光。从墙壁的缝隙中一丝丝透过，一点点滤过，点点滴滴洒在身上，诉说着，倾诉着，努力传达着。  
长满了苔藓的这座高墙，也能从纷乱爬满的荆棘上绽放出花朵吗，就像眼前自由盛放的樱花那样。

“天气真不错，留在房间里太可惜了，我们出去走走吧。”  
毫不犹豫伸向自己的手，想要对上的视线。  
“走吧。”  
犹豫着退缩着又向前伸出附上的手，互相传递着彼此的体温。可靠的背影在不远处的前方安抚着长期蜷缩在牢笼中的心灵，如果是这个人的话，如果是他的话……  
琥珀出神地望着不紧不慢走在前方的HiMERU，又低下视线凝视起了互相牵着的双手。这种心情到底是什么呢，从未涌起过的喜悦。一直阴沉压抑着的脸上也渐渐能被允许露出笑容，稍微舒展些眉头应该也不要紧吧，不会被人责备吧。

“樱河，坐到这边来。”听话地顺从着召唤走上前，HiMERU依然用着那副微笑，用着温柔的嗓音呼唤着。就像教堂中唱诗着的祷告曲，神圣而又寂静，悠扬着透入心间。  
“来年也能继续一起看着它们就好了。”  
“……是呢。”  
琥珀出神地睁大着眼睛抬头望着映满眼帘的樱花。是这般绚丽的东西吗，一直以来所认识的只是飘落到地上腐烂死去的樱花，不属于自己的颜色，原来是这般怒放着，宣告着短暂而又澎湃的生命。只是因为那个视界的天空分外狭隘，才会长久以来都没有发现这份活力生机吗。  
“艳丽闪耀的樱花，樱河就是这样美丽的存在。”暖暖的掌心抚上了脸颊。

那座站立阻碍着的高墙，星星点点孕育起了花苞，并开始探头寻求着更多阳光，不仅仅是樱粉色，贪婪地想要去追寻更多能够点亮心中的世界的颜色。我所欠缺的与你所欠缺的东西，冥冥之中我们共同拥有着彼此所欠缺的，所以我们才会在此相遇，才会出生到世上吧。

情不自禁想要依偎上的令人眷恋无法放手的温暖，顺着越来越靠近的面庞，主动迎了上去。温热的唇瓣互相交叠探索吮吸着，伸出的双手互相环抱，珍惜地确认着彼此的存在。  
一个人所无法理清的一切，若有你的存在，所有无限的绝望与曾经无法得出的答案，渐渐染上了鲜明的色彩，被赋予了意义。

搂紧的腰肢，紧贴的胸膛，高高抬起的下巴，互相吞吐着的双舌，激烈碰撞着的喘息，现在放手的话，总觉得再也无法握紧。

赌上命运吧，两人所选择的前行道路。

“谁都无法知晓的未来。”  
“现在由我们来命名吧。”


End file.
